O QUINTO ELEMENTO: O SER SUPREMO - TRILOGIA: GUARDIÕES ELEMENTARES 01
by quaresma.franciele
Summary: O QUINTO ELEMENTO: O SER SUPREMO - TRILOGIA: GUARDIÕES ELEMENTARES Por Franciele Quaresma Capitulo 01 Livro 1 - em processo


Franciele Quaresma  
O QUINTO ELEMENTO  
O SER SUPREMO  
Trilogia: GUARDIÕES ELEMENTARES  
LIVRO 1

Capítulo 1  
Hideo Hayato  
Estava uma noite tão densa quanto as sombras das montanhas podem oferecer, ocultando tudo sob seus pés deixando apenas a escuridão margeada por um leve nevoeiro, ao qual fazia as ruas do Vilarejo parecerem habitadas por seres ocultos que se movimentavam vagarosamente, sempre a espreita para atrair novas vítimas. As luzes dos postes formavam cones iluminados desenhados pela névoa, nada se podia ver além do que iluminava, eram as únicas luzes no momento fora a luz, de uma janela alta que ficava em cima de um restaurante com aparência pitoresca e edificação de madeira e telhado de palha, como a maioria das residências e comércios. Por ela a sombra da cabeça de um homem que olhava por de trás de uma mesa iluminada por uma solitária vela. Sen-tando com os pés apoiado em sua escrivaninha, encontrava-se Hideo. Um rapaz de vinte e cindo anos, dotado de uma beleza excêntrica com sua pele cor de cobre e corpo forte, olhos verdes como água entrava em contraste com seus cabelos negros que escorriam a face até os ombros. Não era muito afável, mesmo sendo facilmente notado por todos em sua volta, já que além de suas carac-terísticas incomumente combinadas a sua altura era também um chamativo aos olhares curiosos por se tratar de 1,80m bem distribuído. Essa exposição não desejada o deixava frequentemente com um ar de mau humor e de poucos amigos. Porém nessa noite, ele tinha a aparência de uma curiosa criatura. Brincava com a chama da vela distraidamente, deixando com que ela pulasse para sua mão, passeasse sobre seus dedos e depois retornava para o topo da vela que tornava a se acender radiante no pavil. Ali estava a inquietude de seus pensamentos, o dom que adotara.  
Dominar as chamas não era apenas o que Hideo conseguia fazer. Mas produzi-las apenas com o direcionamento de seu pensamento, desde uma pequena faísca produzida com o estalar de dedos ou uma língua de fogo envolvendo todo seu braço e até mesmo uma bolha que envolvia seu corpo e poderia irradiar para qualquer direção, assim como Hideo desejasse. Também era muito forte, conseguindo quebrar estruturas de concreto e envergar aços, não era indestrutível, como a maioria pensava, porque seus poderes causava um certo tipo de popularidade e visto com grande admira-ção pelo povo da vila. Mas para Hideo, isso era de longe algo que poderia dar-lhe um certo con-forto e privilégios. Pelo contrário, ele sentia que esse poder era em parte maldição pelo modo em que se manifestou e como se manifestou, causando a morte de pessoas as quais ele não amava mas também não desejasse o fim das mesmas de forma tão horrível.  
Aconteceu à quinze anos. Hideo residia em um orfanato no interior da cidade de Nanquim. A aparência do grande prédio de três andares era de boas-vindas. Sua fachada era tão branca quanto uma nuvem em dia ensolarado, suas janelas de persianas muito azuis e seu jardim com magnificas vegetações que atraia os olhos de qualquer transeunte, dava o ar de um local de extremo cuidado e zelo para com quem residia nele. Mas, no interior de suas magnificas paredes, a atmosfera era tão nebulosa e medonha quanto qualquer castelo mal-assombrado de conto de fadas. Era de um ar pesado e triste. O Horror que vivia pelos corredores desse lugar, era de dar medo em qualquer homem feito.  
Separado por alas femininas e masculinas, o local funcionava como um verdadeiro presidio, com direito a sala acolchoada para os delinquentes e infratores. Hideo não tem boas lembranças dessa época. Como era um residente de muito tempo, viu o orfanato mudar de um lugar agradável de morar para um local em que acontecia todos os tipos de maldade. Principalmente após a chegada de Néon.  
Hideo e Néon tinham a mesma altura, porém a diferença entre eles era que Néon era corpulento, com o rosto infestado de espinha, olhos amendoados e nariz largo com o topo da cabeça aloirado e era quatro anos mais velho. Já Hideo tinha um corpo mais atlético enquanto seus cabelos eram escuros como a noite. Ambos eram intimidadores.  
Em pouco tempo Néon alcançou uma reputação que intimidava os órfãos, a direção e funcioná-rios do orfanato. Seu jeito faceiro e conquistador, dava a Hideo repulsa, ele era, como o dito  
5  
popular "cheio de lábia" e conquistava qualquer interno inocente, carcereiro, direção e funcioná-rios. Com o tempo, e através de chantagens sobre coisas que ele desenterrava do passado da pes-soa, ele exigia favores. Dos funcionários, na maioria, os favores eram busca de coisas para sus-tentar seus vícios (cigarros, bebidas, guloseimas entre outros), além de que esses fingiam não ver ou aplicava punições leves ao que Néon aprontava dentro do orfanato. Isso se aplica também a diretoria.  
Aos internos, Néon encurralava crianças pequenas nos corredores e obrigando a lhe oferecerem seus pertences ou favores. Porém seus atos ultrapassavam a barreira do aceitável chegando a ser terríveis e repugnantes. Muitos internos não conseguiam mais dormir, com medo de que um cor-pozarao estive próximo de sua cama, sim os abusos passaram de morais para físicos. Não impor-tava o sexo, meninos e meninas eram alvos, sem contar funcionárias que gostavam de serem tra-tadas como lixo por um adolescente com marra de homem, mas tão violento quanto. Tomar banho tornou-se pavoroso para muitos internos, e em qualquer canto, corredor ou local dentro das de-pendências do orfanato, nenhum interno andava sozinho só em bandos, na inocente tentativa de se proteger.  
A vigilância que Hideo passou a ter em cada passo que dava dentro do orfanato, em cada sala, banheiro, cozinha, jardim era constante. Seus sentidos estavam todos sempre alertas para qualquer ruído, vulto de algo vindo em sua direção ou surgindo do nada.  
Néon conseguiu despertar em Hideo um sentimento de ódio a qual nunca tinha experimentado. O orfanato estava tão aterrorizado, todos os internos, apresentava um tique nervoso ao sentir a presença de Néon por perto.  
Por muitas vezes Néon tentava encurrala-lo no canto da escada, no banheiro, ou até atrasando-se ao sair dos recintos, mas nunca conseguiu toca-lo da maneira que queria. Hideo era um dos meninos mais fortes do local, era difícil para Néon submete-lo à suas vontades, mesmo com a ajuda de sua gangue. Hideo sempre conseguia de desvencilhar com uns socos e chutes além de ter boa agilidade. Ele era rápido com reflexos aos quais os meninos não conseguiam acompanhar. Hideo nunca ficava em um local onde poderia ser encurralado, e quando tinha que entrar em um lugar assim, sempre planejava uma rota de fuga, nunca era pego por tempo suficiente para ser feito algo a ele.  
Assim, Hideo era o foco principal de perturbações e tentativas de atos de violência de Néon. No refeitório, o café da manhã era servido às 07:00 horas, Hideo passava a bandeja por cima do suporte, onde as mal-humoradas serventes jogavam mingau de aveia com desprezo, e seus res-pingos espalhava-se por toda a parte. Ao chegar com sua bandeja no fim da esteira, com seu mingau de aveia e sua caixa de suco, ele sentiu a pancada que veio do lado esquerdo, fez com que sua bandeja voasse e se espatifasse no chão, espalhando seu conteúdo por um corredor entre as mesas centrais. Todo o som de talheres e conversas fora cessados, todos os olhos do recinto foram da bandeja para as duas figuras que se encaravam diante do balcão. Hideo olhou nos olhos de Néon com todo o ódio que conseguia transmitir, porém o outro respondeu com um grande sorriso sarcástico com o ar de grande satisfação. Hideo poderia acabar com ele ali mesmo, imaginou várias maneiras de quebrar cada membro do corpo de Néon, esses pensamentos lhe surgiam como uma leve neblina de prazer, era como experimentar a sensação de saborear seu primeiro sorvete de chocolate. A risada histérica de Néon tirou Hideo de seu devaneio. Sua reação àquela provo-cação foi imediata, ele deixou que seus pensamentos tomassem forma, em um piscar de olhos seu punho encontrou o queixo gordo de seu provocador e foi audível o encontro de pele, gordura e ossos. Néon desmoronou para trás derrubando seus comparsas e os esmagando com seu corpo enorme. Pronto, bastou isso para formar todo o rebuliço no refeitório onde uma pequena roda se formou diante do balcão e o coro de "briga, briga, briga" começou a ganhar voz e volume con-forme os internos ia se multiplicando na roda, em cima das mesas ou cadeiras, juntamente com o estrondo de socos e talheres no compasso de uma marcha.  
Néon levantou-se vagarosamente do chão, apoiando-se em seus joelhos. Seus comparsas manti-nham-se no chão segurando partes do corpo com expressão de dor. Hideo riu com a cena, sua mente fértil conseguia visualizar em vez de meninos, um grande leão-marinho que esmagou as pobres e magras gaivotas. Seu sorriso desapareceu a encarar o olhar de Néon, ele cuspiu dois dentes ensanguentados, mesmo assim seu rosto exibia um sorriso maléfico, porém banguela, o  
6  
que deixava mais bizarro sob um olhar de pura fúria. A briga estava armada. Foi como ver um rinoceronte vindo em sua direção em disparada. Hideo teve uma reação lenta, havia se distraído com sua imaginação e isso deu tempo para com que Néon ao atingisse com um soco na boca do estomago fazendo-o curvar seu tronco, e sendo atingindo com um segundo golpe, um gancho de esquerda em seu queixo que o mandou para trás aterrissando de costa no chão. A pancada tirou todo o ar de seus pulmões, Hideo levou alguns segundos para conseguir voltar a respirar. Quando recobrou sua função respiratória, a cólera tomou conta de si, em um salto levantou e disparou contra Néon. Foi interrompido no meio do trajeto ao ser agarrado pelo ombro e braço direito, foi lançado para trás com um solavanco indo de encontro com a multidão, desequilibrando-o e fa-zendo tropeçar em seus próprios pés. O zelador, um homem negro de grande porte e de meia idade, posicionava entre os dois garotos, Hideo percebeu que fora ele o responsável do poderoso puxão. O homem apontou o dedo para o peito de Néon ameaçando dizendo algo sobre comporta-mento inadequado e detenção. Néon posou de inocente, afirmando com a cabeça cada palavra que o zelador lhe proferia, e assim se safou da detenção. Hideo por outro lado não teve a mesma sorte, em um estado de total revolta com a liberação de Néon do castigo, avançou em direção ao outro garoto e foi segurado pelos braços a suas costas pelo zelador, que furioso arrastou-o consigo pelo refeitório entrando no corredor que levava às salas de aula. Hideo tentou se desvencilhar das mãos fortes que segurava seus braços como garras de aço. Por fim deixou-se ser levado pelo monstruoso zelador que o conduziu para a sala da diretoria.  
O diretor do orfanato era um homem de olhar severo, mas não tanto quanto sua esposa, essa era uma mulher de dar arrepios à qualquer criança e até mesmo adultos. Ela era alta e esguia, seu nariz onduco dava a ela a expressão perfeita de uma bruxa das histórias infantis, enquanto seu marido era um homem rechonchudo e de estatura baixa, sua respiração era asmática e sua boca fina parecia um corte em seu rosto redondo e rosado. O Sr. Borgan ergueu os olhos para o zelador, quando este irrompeu a porta com um súbito, sem demonstrar surpresa baixou os olhos para o Hideo, este largou a caneta se encostou na poltrona e colocou as mãos sob a grande barriga e suspirando indagou:  
_ O que foi agora, senhor Parkins?  
_ Adivinha!? – respondeu, revirando os olhos. – Esse daqui começou uma briga no refeitório. - afirmou, sacudindo Hideo pelo braço, que começou a protestar, até ser calado com o olhar de Parkins. Esse olhar tinha um significado diferente, era uma advertência, mas não da forma que Hideo esperava, parece que havia uma certa cumplicidade, algo que o Zelador não podia dizer em voz alta.  
_ E o que você quer que eu faça? - O diretor levantou as sobrancelhas, deixando com uma car-ranca que mais parecia com uma ameixa enrugada.  
_ Ora, Robert, como assim? Você é o diretor ou não? - irritante a Sra. Borgan levantou a voz e virou lentamente para fitar o marido com olhos malignos.  
_ Eu... eu... - Gaguejou o diretor.  
_ Eu.. Eu... - imitou Sra. Borgan exagerando o tom de desespero na voz. Virando-se para Parkins e Hideo, completou dirigindo-se para o Marido - Ah, parece que eu que tenho que resolver tudo. - ordenou a Parkins - Leve-o para a solitária, uma semana lá poderá lhe dar a boa impressão de que nessa instituição não admitimos esse tipo de comportamento. - fuzilando o menino, concluiu - Você nunca será adotado... você sabe disso não sabe?  
_ Agora, por favor, se retire Parkins, tenho muito o que fazer. Você escutou minha esposa, apli-que o castigo em seguida vai cuidar dos seus afazeres.  
Parkins fez uma pequena reverencia com a cabeça, antes porém Hideo reparou uma expressão de nojo que passou rápido para uma carranca fechada. Hideo foi puxado pelo braço durante o trajeto para a sala acolchoada, esta muito pouco utilizada na época da bondosa diretora Sora, uma chinesa muito simpática e amável. Depois de um início de infarto, ela recebeu diversas cartas até tirarem ela do posto e do orfanato. Mandaram a coitada da mulher porta afora sem ao menos poder se despedir dos órfãos. Senhorita Sora foi substituída por esses americanos horrendos. Hideo lem-brava pouco dessa época, mesmo que tenha participado por pouco tempo, ele era muito pequeno quando os americanos chegaram. A única coisa que ele não esquecia, era como a diretora aninhava no colo um grande livro de histórias e todos os órfãos sentava ao seu redor para ouvir ela ler.  
7  
Todos os dias, antes de dormirem, ela contava-os uma história, e muitas vezes ela colocava um por um na cama beijando suas testas e os cobrindo para que não pegassem friagem. Essas lem-branças são as poucas que faz Hideo sentir ternura do lugar em que cresceu, mas apenas isso, o resto era um pesadelo a qual hoje, ele deposita bem no fundo de sua mente e as deixa trancadas.  
Parkins parou bruscamente diante de uma pesada porta de aço. Hideo já havia passado por ela várias vezes, mas nunca esteve dentro do ambiente que existia atrás dela. Como sempre evitou confusão, nunca foi levado para o castigo. Parkins abriu a porta e revelou uma sala totalmente acolchoada. Estava amarelado e fedia a mofo. O interruptor da única luz bruxuleante que tinha na sala, fica fora, no corredor e era fechado com uma portinha de aço aberta a chave. Parkins Em-purrou Hideo para dentro, e para a surpresa do menino, ele entrou também na sala e encostou a porta atrás de si, antes verificando o corredor para certificar que não havia ninguém lá. Hideo não sabia o que esperar, mas com sua experiência em anos de horror, esperava o pior. Ele se armou e preparou para lutar com o homenzarrão que se encontrava parado a sua frente, que observava seus gestos com um olhar indecifrável.  
O rosto do Zelador relaxou e sua carranca desapareceu, assim foi possível ver as rugas da idade avançada do homem. Seu olhar transmitia ternura, algo que Hideo ficou perplexo. Parkins encos-tou no batente da porta e passou as mãos no rosto e deu um suspiro cansado. Depois de um longo silencio, ele levantou os olhos para o menino que se mantinha alerta no fundo da sala, e disse:  
_ Calma menino! Não vou te machucar. - olhou Hideo nos olhos, e vendo que o menino não relaxou de sua postura defensiva, acrescentou - Olha, eu sei que não foi você que começou a briga do refeitório. Faz muito tempo que trabalho nesse lugar, e sei que você nunca se meteu em en-crenca nenhuma. - ele sorriu quando viu a expressão de surpresa no rosto do menino. - É garoto, eu não esqueço nenhum dos rostos que morarão e moram aqui. Mas o que fiz hoje, apesar de não aprovar, foi necessário.  
_ Por que? - Gritou Hideo, agora não conseguindo mais manter a raiva e indignação de ser acu-sado injustamente. - Se você sabia que não foi eu, porque sou EU que estou aqui?  
_ Shhhhhhhh - fez Parkins com o dedo indicador na frente da boca. - Não deixem ouvir você. - deu um suspiro e com o gesto da mão sinalizou para que o menino não falasse, e completou - Não entende? Aqui você está seguro. Foi a maneira que encontrei para te manter fora do alcance da-quele escroto de moleque. - e com um longo suspiro, concluiu. - Eu sei o que aquele Néon faz, Deus me perdoe, mas eu tenho vontade de esganar ele. Mas ele é defendido pelo aquele saco de banha e aquela bruxa.  
Hideo acabou rindo da expressão frenética do zelador que apontava na direção do corredor. Par-kins também riu. Em seguida, se aproximou de Hideo, que relutante deu uns passos para trás encostando na parede fofa. Parkins desistiu da aproximação. Baixou os olhos para o menino e disse baixo:  
_ Olha filho, prometo que você não irá passar fome e nem sede, cuidarei para que possa ficar bem. Por favor não diga isso para ninguém ou estarei acabado, me mandarão embora e não vou mais conseguir ajudar meus meninos. - os olhos negros do homem umedecerão - Eu não aprovo o que eles fazem com vocês, são seres nojentos e cheios de maldade, mas eles que mandão aqui e a justiça não chega mais dentro desses portões. Na época que a Srt. Sora, era tudo tão diferente. Éramos felizes. - ele enxugou os olhos com um lenço encardido que tinha no bolso do peito, e continuou - Aquele garoto maligno iria fazer coisas horríveis com você. Ele não iria deixar acabar ali essa desavença. Por isso é você que está aqui e não ele. Ele é o queridinho dos diretores, e isso complica a vida de todos, menos a dele, compreende? - Hideo confirmou com a cabeça. O velho homem, abaixou mais o tom da voz - Sei que pareço mau, mas entenda, tenho que parecer assim para não levantar suspeitas. Agora tenho que ir, antes que notem minha falta. De noite, quando todos dormirem, venho lhe trazer o jantar.  
Parkins aprumou os ombros, voltou com a expressão carrancuda, e foi em direção a porta saindo para o corredor. Assim que se virou para tranca-la, ele deu uma piscadela e foi embora, deixando Hideo lá, parado, perplexo e no escuro.  
Nas semanas seguintes, Hideo ficou sob a vigilância constante de Parkins, isso fez com que Néon evitasse de transtornar Hideo, o que lhe causou uma boa sensação de conforto. Hideo, era constantemente levado por Parkins para o quartinho, por motivos diversos que dava o motivo de  
8  
ser levado para o castigo, uns criados por Parkins, outros orientados pelo mesmo para com que Hideo provocasse. Eles se tornaram cumplices e amigos. Hideo ainda pensa no senhor zelador com carinho, mesmo depois desses anos fora de lá.  
Hideo passou mais tempo na solitária do que em outras dependências do orfanato. Ele gostava disso. Mantinha-se distante, conseguia estudar sempre que Parkins distraidamente deixava a luz do quartinho acesa, e também dormir sossegado, afinal, sabia o que acontecia no dormitório mas-culino, sempre que Néon estivesse muito feliz ou aborrecido, algum garoto pagava por isso.  
No dia em que tudo mudou, Hideo foi libertado do quartinho para o banho matinal e café da manhã. Assim que se dirigiu ao refeitório, na fila um garoto logo atrás dele o cutucou, Hideo virou-se devagar preparando para encarar Néon, mas encontrou um garoto magricela, de olhos esbugalhados.  
_ Bom dia! - Disse o menino um tanto mais baixo que Hideo, com um sorriso grande. - Eu sou Seid, Gabriel Seid, cheguei ondem de manhã! - estendeu a mão para cumprimenta-lo.  
Hideo olhou para o garoto, para a mão estendida, e para o garoto e virou para continuar pegando seu café da manhã.  
_ Não te vi ontem. Você é novo também? Chegou hoje? Hein? - insistiu Seid não percebendo a indiferença de Hideo que continuou pegando seu café da manhã. - É estranho né. Já é o segundo meu...  
Hideo olhou para o garoto que ainda falava de sua permanência no outro orfanato, como se estivesse sendo respondido, reparou em sua pele bronzeada mas cheia de pintas, sua aparência e cabelo escuros parecia sofridos em contraste com a animação e entusiasmo em que falava.  
Assim que terminou dirigiu para a mesa no fim do refeitório e Seid seguiu-o tagarelando. Hideo sentou e se viu cara a cara com Seid. Este ainda falando mais e mais até perceber a carranca que Hideo dirigia a ele.  
_ Ah... Desculpa, estou falando demais ne? - Hideo confirmou com um aceno e voltou-se para o mingau. - É, sei que exagero, mas preciso ter amigos sabe? É muito ruim ficar morando em um lugar e viver sozinho.  
Hideo levantou os olhos para o garoto, ele remexia o mingau absorto em seus pensamentos. Hideo lembrou da própria solidão e os anos que vive assim, suspirou e disse:  
_ Meu nome é Hideo, apenas Hideo. - Os olhos de Seid se levantaram do mingau com um olhar sorridente. - E não sou novato, só estava na solitária. Moro aqui desde bebê, tenho dez anos.  
_ Dez ANOS!? EU tenho dez anos, você parece que tem quinze anos, cara! UAU! Você é muito grande!  
Hideo não aguentou ver a expressão de espanto de Seid e soltou a gargalhada, Seid logo acom-panhou e ambos riam até as lagrimas correrem.  
_ Você é estranho - disse Hideo em meio de uma recuperação de folego, fazendo Seid parar repentinamente de rir e abaixar a cabeça. Notando a mudança de comportamento do colega, Hideo acrescentou - é estranho, mas é um cara legal.  
Seid abriu um sorriso e assim seguiu Hideo para onde ele fosse, para aula de artesanato, para as tarefas domesticas como lavar a louça e limpar a cozinha, a qual era a escala de Hideo no dia de terça-feira.  
De noite, na hora do jantar foi onde o destino de Hideo mudou bruscamente. Seid, como fez o dia todo, seguiu Hideo até a mesma mesa em que tomaram café, A conversa fluía com mais en-tusiasmo do lado de Seid, enquanto Hideo apenas afirmava com a cabeça, meio aleatório a tudo que ele falava, até ver quem vinha por traz de Seid. Néon e seus comparsas vinham em direção à mesa olhando Seid daquele jeito que Hideo sabia que não teria uma boa intenção, via-se que ele "comia" Seid com os olhos, e já sabia que isso não seria apenas literal. Seid reparou que Hideo estava olhando para além dele, e questionou:  
_ O que foi? - perguntou nervoso, rindo um pouco constrangido. - Disse alguma coisa errada?  
_ Ora, ora, ora... Se não é o novo casal da praça? - disse Néon com um sorriso torto, sentando ao lado de Seid enquanto os outros cercava a mesa. - E ai, qual é a piada, gostaria muito de rir também.  
_ Não te interesse Néon. – disse Hideo encarando-o – Deixe a gente em paz. Vai encontrar outro garoto para abusar.  
9  
Néon fuzilou-o com o olhar, com a expressão de pitbull, deu uma fungada no pescoço de Seid e com um sorriso maléfico dirigiu-se a Hideo.  
_ Ora, ora, ora. Agora Hideo deu de ser defensor dos pobres e oprimidos? – Disse com sua cara de deboche – Não sabia, mas veja só, mexi com a namoradinha do cara. – terminou passando o braço por cima dos ombros de Seid, que se encolheu ao toque.  
Já respirando com dificuldade, tentando manter o controle de sua raiva, Hideo fechou os punhos com firmeza em cima da mesa. Mas Néon reparou na reação do garoto e decidiu provocar um pouco mais, assim lambeu a lateral do rosto de Seid no momento em que pegava com firmeza suas partes intima do garoto, deixando Seid completamente constrangido e com uma expressão de dor e horror. Foi o suficiente para que Hideo perdesse o controle. Pulou por cima da mesa, derrubando os dois, pegando firme no pescoço de Néon, sem soltar mesmo com o baque de seus corpos no chão. Seid rapidamente afastou-se e se encolheu na parede.  
Hideo e Néon rolaram no chão, um tentando enforcar o outro. Um dos comparsas de Néon acer-tou Hideo com uma cadeira de metal. Isso fez que ele perdesse o controle e deixasse de respirar por um momento, dando vantagem para Néon saltar sobre ele e me prendê-lo com o peso se seu corpo. Começou a socar o rosto de Hideo sem intervalo entre os golpes. Urros, e gritos eram se ouvidos por todo refeitório. Hideo estava preste a desmaiar quando Néon foi jogado para o lado.  
Os internos que estavam em volta, ficaram em silencio. Hideo ouviu que alguém estava se en-gasgando com algo, quando tentava recobrar meus sentidos. Quando seus olhos focalizaram a multidão em sua volta, ouviu o estralo de algum membro se quebrando, mas não era o dele. Ao olhar na direção do som o que viu encheu-o de terror. Seid estava debaixo do corpo de Néon, do mesmo jeito que Hideo estava antes, mas seus olhos estavam vibrados, sem vida e Néon ofegante, levantou-se devagar com um meio sorriso no rosto. Seid havia salvado-o, e agora jazia morto.  
Da mesma forma que o terror veio a fúria surgiu e cresceu em Hideo. Levantou em um salto. Ele sabia que tudo seria perdido, mas não se importava, Sead estava morto. Mal o conhecia, mas sabia que dali, era um dos poucos que mereciam viver.  
Néon avançou para Hideo, com um grande sorriso no rosto. Parkins entrou no Refeitório, gri-tando para que a multidão deixasse-o passar. Era tarde demais. Com um grito de fúria, Hideo explodiu em chamas, todo o seu corpo do aceso como uma grande tocha. A pressão de sua com-bustão causou queimaduras em muitos que estavam em volta. Hideo Estendeu o braço em direção a Néon, que tentava desesperadamente apagar o fogo em sua calça. Quando ergueu os olhos em sua direção, havia pavor neles. Um jato de chamas saiu da mão estendida de Hideo em direção ao garoto corpulento a sua frente. Este pegou fogo em um grito de agonia, e dor. O caos se espalhou por toda a parte, e Hideo voltou ao normal. Olhando o pânico em sua volta, reparou nos corpos enegrecidos que jaziam a poucos passos dele, Néon se três de seus comparsas que estavam pró-ximos a Hideo na hora de sua explosão de fúria. Sentiu medo, não sabia como fez aquilo, como pegou fogo e como agora havia matado quatro internos. Matado. Isso o fez lembrar de Seid e voltou-se para o corpo do menino. Correu até o garoto, abaixou-se e o fitou lentamente. Olhou aqueles olhos grandes sem seu brilho de entusiasmo, uma lágrima insistiu em cair de seu rosto. Foi quando o eco de vários passos pesados chamou sua atenção. No momento em que olhou para a porta, viu muitos agentes altamente armados entrando no refeitório. Hideo agiu por instinto, pegou o corpo de Seid, e mantendo próximo ao peito, correu em direção á janela do refeitório, sem pensar, chocou sua lateral direita contra ela, quebrando-a deixando um monte de cacos para trás e arranhões em seu corpo. Correu, correu mais do que pode, sem perceber para onde estava indo, apenas seguindo em frente, sem um plano, direção ou motivo. Chegando aos limites do terreno, onde erguia-se uma tela de arame, Hideo depositou o corpo do garoto no chão com cui-dado e forçou a grade com as mãos, que cedeu facilmente, abrindo um caminho a qual passou levando Seid contigo, seguindo para a floresta escura e fria.  
Hideo não tinha ideia de quanto tempo se passou enquanto percorria a floresta densa, nem ao menos de sentir o peso do corpo que estava em seus braços, pensamentos rondavam a sua cabeça. Como? Como foi capaz de fazer aquilo. Eu era um Lança chamas humana? Vinham imagens dos outros incidentes que aconteceram quando mais novo. Tudo aquilo foi culpa minha? Nada daquilo fazia sentindo, mas não podia negar que havia acontecido.  
10  
Quando parou em uma clareira, descansou o corpo de Seid no chão, e desabou ao seu lado com as mãos nos olhos. Seu coração parecia que iria sair do peito. Estava com medo. Sim, medo. Tinha apenas dez anos, estranho seria se sentisse normal. Pensou em meus pais depois de tantos anos sem se atrever a pensar neles. Por que me abandonaram? Será que na verdade não me abando-naram, mas eu os matei colocando fogo em nossa casa? Não sabia o que pensar. Mas gostaria mais do que nunca que eles tivessem ali para explicar o que ele era.  
Controlou a respiração e sentou. Olhou Seid do seu lado, ainda com seus olhos abertos. Fechou seus olhos lentamente, e as lágrimas vieram à tona, deixou-se inundar por elas, e chorou. Chorou pela sua morte, por medo e pelo desconhecido que veio como um tanque de guerra destruindo tudo o que conhecia ou acreditava conhecer sobre si. Levantou e deu a caminhar pela lareira, tentando acalmar-se, focou sua atenção em procurar algo que poderia servir de ferramenta para fazer uma cova. Depois de alguns minutos vasculhando, encontrou uma pedra com uma ponta que poderia ser usada como pá, e começou a trabalhar na terra.  
Quando terminou o trabalho e a cova estava feita, o horizonte se clareava com um novo dia chegando. Seus braços formigavam, e sentia dores musculares intensas, mesmo assim, seguiu em frente, não iria deixar de dar um enterro digno ao menino magricela que mostrou-se ser mais corajoso do que ele mesmo. Assim que terminou, pousou a mesma pedra que usou como ferra-menta para fazer a cova, em sua cabeceira. Ajoelhou e rezou, o pouco que se lembrava. Levantou-se exausto e dando um último suspiro, deixou o lugar onde agora seu melhor e único amigo des-cansava, e adentrou na floresta. Após andar por alguns minutos, encontrou uma depressão de terra próximo de uma raiz de uma grande arvore, uma cama feita de grama e folhas, lá deitou e dormiu imediatamente.  
Ao acordar Hideo percebeu que o dia já estava no fim. Sentia fome e muita dor no corpo. Pensou em fazer dali sua cova, não sabia para onde ir, o que fazer, e se conseguiria sobreviver. Mas um sentimento, algo que não teve como explicar, talvez era instinto, fez ele se levantar, e caminhar para onde o sol se punha. Alguma coisa o fez seguir em frente. Depois de algumas horas começou a ouvir ruídos típicos de uma rodovia. Logo estava a margem dela, seguiu por ela durante um tempo, até ver uma placa:  
上海2公里  
(Xangai – 2Km)  
Hideo deixou estampar um sorriso amarelo no rosto, mesmo cansado sentiu animo. Decidiu se-guir para a cidade. Chegando, a primeira coisa que foi procurar era comida e água, estava faminto. Suas tentativas foram desastrosas, pedir para os transeuntes resultou apenas desprezos, empurrões e alguns pontapés. Expulsaram-no de todos os locais que pretendia entrar. Desistindo, entrou em um beco, onde havia alguns mendigos. Sentou-se encostado em uma parede aceitando sua morte certa. Foi quando um mendigo se aproximou, agachou na sua frente obrigando Hideo a olha-lo. Ele o examinou e fez sinal com a cabeça para que o seguisse. Hesitando por um momento, Hideo pensou no que poderia acontecer se ele seguisse o homem, milhares de coisas horrendas passou por sua mente, porém se lembrou do que era capaz de fazer, e decidiu que ele representava mais perigo ao velho homem do que o contrário. Levantou com o que restava de suas forças e seguiu até umas caixas de papelão que pareciam ser seu lar. Ele se sentou, indicou para que Hideo fizesse o mesmo e lhe entregou um saco que continha um pedaço de pão seco e uma garrafa d'agua. Hideo não conseguiu pensar, bebeu a agua tentando acabar com a areia de sua garganta. Comeu o pão como se fosse um pedaço suculento de coxa de frango. Quando terminou, lembrou-se do velho homem ao seu lado, ele não esboçou nenhuma emoção, parecia concentrado comendo a outra metade do seu pão sem sequer olhar para o garoto. Após o banquete improvisado, ele entre-gou a Hideo algumas mudas de roupas e um cobertor, ainda do mesmo jeito, sem dizer nada. Depois deitou em sua cama de papelão enrolado no que parecia ser um puído cobertor, ficando de costas para o beco e para Hideo. Era o fim que ele colocava na relação de ambos. Hideo estava entregue à própria sorte. As ruas de Xangai eram o seu novo lar a partir daquele momento.  
Durante seis meses, Hideo sobreviveu nas ruas, mesmo com pouca idade, soube se adaptar-se à realidade cruel das ruas, como dias revirando lixo para achar algo para comer, e dias que ficou com fome, o frio que lhe gelava os ossos, e quando conseguia se esquentar era ao se aproximar  
11  
dos carros com motores quentes ou exaustores aquecedores das casas, porem essas muitas vezes no alto, e se tivesse sorte de encontrar um local próximo ou um teto menos escorregadio, poderia garantir que não morresse congelado. Ele pensou muitas vezes usar seu fogo para se aquecer, e poucas vezes usou, mas nas vezes algum desastre acontecia, como deixar um beco em chamas, explodir tampas de boieiros quando se escondia no esgoto. De vez em outra uma alma bondosa dirigia seu olhar para ele e assim poderia se deliciar como uma comida sem gosto de podre ou uma água sem gosto de esgoto, um cobertor que amenizava o frio da noite e a crueldade da neve, mas isso era raro, muito raro.  
Porém, quando olhado por outro ângulo, a vida nas ruas deu a Hideo a possibilidade de treinar seus dons. Após os incidentes que acontecia uma vez ou outro, ele procurava anotar mentalmente onde achava que havia exagerado, e quando tinha a oportunidade tentava novamente ajustando, se moldando, e aperfeiçoando. Assim, aprendeu a controla-los através da concentração, memori-zação, e controle de suas emoções e intensões.  
Em uma noite de inverno rigoroso, Hideo procurou abrigo no fundo de um restaurante que servia como prato principal um tipo de ensopado de lula. Ele ficou entre o muro de uma casa e a parede do restaurante perto da lixeira onde podia pegar um pouco de resto da comida que era jogada fora. Encolhido e se alimentando um pouco de tudo que achava, adormeceu. Quando abriu os olhos, percebeu a forma de mulher, piscou várias vezes para desembaçar a visão, e conseguiu distinguir sua aparência, ela vestia um avental branco por cima do vestido vermelho com bordados de flores, seu cabelo era negro e estava preso em um coque acima da cabeça, aparentava ter uns quarenta anos. Estava parada em frente à porta dos fundos do restaurante, olhando para ele com o rosto inexpressível.  
A senhora se aproximou, Hideo enrijeceu o corpo esperando o cabo de vassoura, sapato ou mesmo um tapa que viesse para enxota-lo dali, mas ela parou à alguns passos dele. Rapidamente Hideo levantou-se com a intenção de se retirar, já que ela estava dando essa chance. Assim que iria passar ao seu lado, a senhora tocou seu ombro gentilmente, porem determinada em faze-lo parar. Ele viu-se obrigado a olhar para o rosto daquela mulher. Seus olhos tinham um tom acin-zentado como se fossem feitos de nuvens, atípico para uma chinesa.  
Ela olhou-o diretamente nos olhos, como se pudesse ler sua alma. Em seguida, abriu um sorriso caloroso como um dia de sol em pleno verão, assim pareceu para Hideo.  
Com um gesto pequeno da cabeça, fez sinal para que Hideo a seguisse para dentro do restaurante. De início o menino hesitou, parou no batente da porta, que dava para a cozinha. Ficou olhando para ter certeza se algo pontiagudo não iria voar em sua direção em algum momento. Mas ela simplesmente voltou em sua direção com passinhos pequenos e frenéticos, pegou uma de suas mãos e puxou-o para dentro.  
Com delicadeza, pegou uma cadeira e fez sinal para que Hideo sentasse. Muito nervoso, colocou as mãos entres as pernas, evitando sujar a tolha da mesa com a sujeira das mãos. A cozinha reluzia, de tão limpa. Limpa? Essa questão invadiu a percepção de Hideo, e pôr-se a reparar no ambiente. Notou que tudo estava organizado, impecavelmente limpo, não havia funcionários, nem som de talheres, pratos e vozes vindo da porta que certamente levava à área social do restaurante. A se-nhora colocou uma panela no fogo que logo começou a borbulhar. De onde ela tirou essa panela? Preocupado com a inspeção do lugar, Hideo não reparou na movimentação da Senhora Chinesa pela cozinha. Ficou meio desconcertado por ter perdido ela de vista, deveria ser mais vigilante, porém seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com o aroma delicioso que saia junto com o vapor da panela. Notou que a senhora voltou de algum cômodo fora da cozinha.  
_ Desculpe deixar você só. Mas fui buscar uma toalha limpa. – depositou em cima da mesa de frente a Hideo, uma tigela com água e uma toalha. - Lave as mãos, para a refeição.  
Isso aliviou um pouco a sensação de imundice que sentia. Depois a senhora tirou a tina e colocou em seu lugar um grande prato de sopa quentinha, e com muita delicadeza cortou um pão em fatias e deixou do lado de seu prato. Sentou-se na sua frente e com um sorriso fez sinal com a cabeça para que Hideo começasse a comer.  
A primeira colherada desceu por sua garganta como se fosse um manto quente fazendo seu corpo tremer com o choque térmico. Tentou parecer educado nas quatro primeiras colheradas, mas a senhora, sorrindo, abanou as mãos para frente, encorajando-o atacar o ensopado. Foi o que fez.  
12  
Quando menos percebeu o prato estava vazio. Ela o pegou e encheu novamente do ensopado. Assim foram três pratos de sopa e um pão inteiro que Hideo devorou em trinta minutos.  
Fazia tempo que Hideo sentisse tão satisfeito, parecia que iria explodir. A senhora ainda estava observando-o com o olhar atento. Pegou o prato e colocou do outro lado da mesa deixando livre o espaço entre eles. Hideo não soube por quanto tempo ficaram ali, olhando um para ou outro sem dizer uma palavra. Foi quando percebeu que ela esperava que dissesse algo, enrubesceu e com o olhar para o chão e um nó na garganta disse com a voz falhando.  
_ Obriga-ga-do.  
_Ah! Então o menino fala! – disse ela dando um grande sorriso – Como é seu nome criança?  
_ É... é, Hideo Hayato. – Ainda olhava para o chão. Fazia um bom tempo que não falava com alguém, até estranhava sua própria voz. – Hideo Hayato, senhora.  
_ Hideo Hayato... – Disse como estivesse vendo seu nome no ar – Um nome bonito para um menino bonito! E muito significativo também.  
Hideo levantou os olhos interrogando essa última frase muito significativo? O que ela esta que-rendo dizer. Ela ainda o olhava intensamente com o mesmo sorriso caloroso no rosto. Perguntou-se se aquilo estava acontecendo. Ou se era uma pegadinha e iria lavar a louça por meses.  
_ Você não sabe o significado do seu nome? – Hideo assustou-se com a pergunta, mas negou com a cabeça. Ainda sorrindo ela começou a escrever com o dedo o seu nome na mesa – Hideo significa: Homem do sol. Hayato significa: Rápido, Veloz, Ágil. O que seria: Homem do sol Veloz, em uma tradução ao pé da letra, mas se for ver o significado profundo de cada palavra, diria que você é um menino destinado a grandes feitos, iluminado, e que terá em sua vida grandes prova-ções.  
Hideo mante-se calado, mas havia uma expressão de choque em seu rosto, o que fez a senhora rir colocando uma das mãos a boca, dando a ele a impressão de estar presente de uma boneca chinesa  
_ Olhe, não se assuste.- Ela deu mais um sorriso caloroso e continuou. - Sou a senhora Chiyeko Hasegawa. Chiyeko significa: Conhecimento sagrado e Hasegawa significa: Longo rio que corre o vale. Meu nome diz muito sobre mim. E tenho certeza que o seu nome diz muito sobre você.  
Hideo sentiu-se paralisado. Ela esta certa. Pelo menos era o que tudo indicava. Ele tinha controle sobre o fogo, e era o mais rápido que os outros garotos.  
Repassou seu nome e seus significados várias vezes na cabeça, não tinha erro, eles diziam muito sobre ele. Isso o assustou. Quando, ao repassar seu nome, notou que ela disse sobre o dela, per-guntou-se se ela estava querendo dizer algo além de significados de nomes. Mesmo assim, com essa dúvida na cabeça, permaneceu calado, aprendera a muito tempo que se manter calado nas maiorias das vezes mantinha-o em segurança.  
Como se Chyeko estivesse esperando todo esse emaranhado de pensamentos na cabeça de Hideo se acalmasse, ela esperou tempo suficiente para o menino retornar a olhar para ela. Deu um sus-piro e com a voz mais suave e delicada, dirigiu ao menino a pergunta que estava esperando fazer:  
_Vejo você já alguns meses perto do meu restaurante, onde estão seus pais?  
_Eu não tenho pais. – Respondeu Hideo com a voz embargada, isso não era um assunto que gostava de tocar.  
_Imaginei... – agora ela o olhava com um olhar sério, mas ainda assim havia bondade neles. – Como um menino especial como você está fazendo sozinho nas ruas de Xangai?  
_Especial?! – foi o que conseguiu dizer, como se ela tivesse dito só isso.  
Ela riu colocando a mão na boca.  
_ Ho ho, faz tempo que te vejo criança, e sei o que você faz com o fogo.  
Seu coração disparou. Como assim? Ela andava me seguindo? E me viu usar de meus poderes e ainda assim me trouxe para dentro de sua cozinha? Ficou imaginando se ela era louca ou se estava encrencado de alguma forma.  
_ Calma Hideo, não fique assustado. Também sou como você menino. Especial!  
_ Hã? – foi o único som que conseguiu pronunciar, suas mãos suavam e seu coração dava rodopios em seu peito.  
_ Acho que você já reparou meus olhos? – ela apontou para o próprio rosto. O que foi a primeira coisa que Hideo reparou quando olhou para ela. – Eu posso ver a vida inteira de uma pessoa, seus  
13  
pensamentos, sonhos, passado e vislumbres do futuro apenas com um toque. – Hideo enrijeceu o corpo com as mãos espalmadas em cima da mesa, sua reação deu mais um motivo para que a senhora voltasse a dar seu sorriso tímido. Dando tapinhas na mão do menino, continuou - Calma querido, vou lhe explicar.  
Ela se ajeitou em sua cadeira, olhou para Hideo, mas a sensação que dava ao garoto é que ela via através dele, como se estivesse olhando para uma paisagem a qual estava admirando e come-çou a narrar:  
_Nasci em uma vila nas montanhas ao sul da china. Lá vivíamos em paz e harmonia. As pessoas cuidavam uma das outras. No dia do meu nascimento, porém, trouxe para minha gente uma agonia intensa. Uma criança que nasceu com o dom da visão, um oráculo que diria o passado, presente ou futuro.  
"Não pude crescer como qualquer criança normal. Nascer com os olhos como os meus signifi-cava que viveria no templo, longe de meus pais, com os monges, aprendendo a história de meu povo e procurando entender o que minhas visões representavam. " Seu rosto tomou uma expres-são de dor. "Quando completei doze anos, tive minha primeira visão do futuro de alguém. Até então estava apenas lidando com o passado das pessoas, pensamentos, sonhos e segredos mais profundos. Nada mais do que ver suas vidas, seus erros do passado que estariam tendo conse-quências no presente. Minha missão era orienta-las sobre a consequência de seus atos e procura-rem não errar novamente. Porém, em uma noite fria como essa, um homem veio a minha procura, desesperado pela doença da filha, perguntou se era castigo de alguma ação de seu passado. Quando peguei em suas mãos vi sua morte. Este homem seria morto em uma batalha travada em nossa vila por soldados do governo. Vi toda a vila destruída, crianças, mulheres, idosos, todos mortos." Ela deu uma pausa, respirou fundo e o olhou nos olhos com um olhar duro, que o fez congelar. "Quando contei o que vi, ele se levantou abruptamente e saiu do templo com passos largos. Não havia visto seu passado, mas o que iria lhe acontecer no futuro. Acabei de profetizar a morte do nosso melhor guerreiro."  
_ E o que aconteceu? - Hideo tampouco a boca com as mãos logo após de ter interrompido a narração, isso era considerado um ato de desrespeito aos mais velhos. Mas Chyeko continuou com a narrativa  
_ Aconteceu que os soldados do Governo chegaram até minha vila, porém ela estava comple-tamente abandonada. Todos fugiram para o pé das montanhas.  
_ Então você salvou seu povo! – novamente interrompeu, sabia q era um costume feio, mais ansiedade sobre a história era demais, depois se desculparia. – Mas não existe guerra na China a anos. Isto é, não existe guerreiros ou vilas, mas cidades...  
_ Nasci a alguns anos atrás, minha aparência não mostra minha verdadeira idade. – Hideo ficou espantado. – Sim querido, vamos dizer que vivi mais de um século, esse é o preço de ser o que sou, um oraculo, vivemos a mais tempo, envelhecemos devagar. E não, não salvei meu povo, não exatamente, criança. – Ela o olhou com um ar de sabedoria antiga e disse de forma quase musical. – O futuro possui vários caminhos, ele pode mudar com frequência, mas o destino... esse não muda, mais cedo ou mais tarde será realizado.  
Hideo ficou ainda mais inquieto, mas não conseguia perguntar nada depois dessa informação. As palavras tinham um peso descomunal, pareciam tão antigas quanto o tempo e com tantos sig-nificados que o deixaram tonto.  
_ Quero que você entenda uma coisa. – Ela deu uma pausa para reforçar a importância do que iria dizer - Somos seres especiais, com dons aos quais foram nos dado sem aviso, porém com uma grande responsabilidade. Eles são nosso fardo e nossa glória.  
Por um momento Hideo ficou pensando nessas palavras. Sua cabeça dava voltas relembrando acontecimentos de sua vida, principalmente no dia em que Seid morreu.  
Ambos ficaram em silencio por um bom tempo. Foi então que Hideo, ainda pensando naquele dia fatídico, questionou a velha senhora a sua frente:  
_ Se a senhora pode ver a vida das pessoas com um toque, isso não lhe traz dor em saber que o destino vai levar a aquele fim mesmo que faça de tudo para mudar?  
Ela deu um leve sorriso e encarou suas mãos.  
14  
_ O fato criança é que não podemos fugir de quem somos. Eu tenho esse dom e tenho que trata-lo como parte de mim. – Alargando o sorriso, ela voltou seus olhos para ele – Foi assim que eu encontrei você!  
Como assim? Seu coração batia ferozmente em seu peito, a angústia de ter alguém que sabia sobre ele, sabia o que era capaz. Espere! Eu não disse meu nome à ela. A compreensão caiu sobre ele como um tijolo, ela não mentiu, mesmo com a espetacular história de vida dela, ele ainda tinha um certo receio de que fosse algo para engana-lo. Mas não, agora sabia, ela era como ele. Mas a questão era, como ela sabia dele.  
_ Eu vi você várias vezes em meus sonhos. – ela respondeu sua dúvida como se lesse seus pensamentos.- Venho te esperando há muito tempo Hideo.  
_ Me esperando? – O desespero já tomava conta do seu corpo, estava tremendo dos pés à ca-beça, seu maior medo era ter que se defender, ter que usar seus poderes para machucar uma velha senhora.  
Como uma pluma ela pegou suas mãos e o olhou tão profundamente que o menino não conseguiu desviar o olhar. – Seu destino era vir até mim. Eu espero ansiosamente por você, pequeno. Agora você está em casa.  
Casa. Era um termo desconhecido para Hideo.  
_ O que a senhora quer dizer?  
_ Quero dizer meu bem, que nossos destinos se cruzaram e andaram juntos por um bom tempo. Tudo o que você passou, os caminhos que tomou, mesmo mudando seu futuro, eles o trouxeram aqui, para mim.  
_ Quer dizer que tudo o que eu passei, cada coisa que eu vivi, era justamente para eu vir até você? – ele gargalhou descontroladamente sem poder conter a tempestade de emoções que estava sentindo – Você tem ideia do que eu passei?  
_ Tenho.  
Essa resposta o pegou de surpresa. Sentiu o nó na garganta se formando. É claro que ela sabe seu idiota, ela pode ver a vida, pensamentos, tudo, ao tocar na pessoa.. Seus olhos baixaram para suas mãos unidas e a cena que viu, foi como sentir uma onda apaziguando a tempestade.  
Quando finalmente olhou nos olhos bondosos e pacientes, percebeu que tudo o que foi dito era real, mesmo parecendo absurdo, ele sentia bem em sua presença. Compreendido. Sentia-se pela primeira vez, aceito, pela primeira vez visto como era. Essa é a sensação de se sentir em casa? Não sabia, mas era boa e não queria deixar ela ir novamente, aquecia seu peito como uma lareira acessa.  
Ela levantou de seu acento, deu a volta à mesa e parou do lado de Hideo. Abriu seus braços e esperou o menino que a olhava com uma expectativa infantil, com um brilho ingênuo nos olhos.  
Hideo tentou se conter, mas necessitava daquilo a muito tempo, pulou da cadeira e abraçou aquela senhora afundando a cabeça em seu ombro frágil. Estava em casa.  
Lembrando disso, Hideo sorriu para a rua lá fora, ainda sobre a neblina. Fechou seus cadernos de anotações, a qual estudava para o teste do Sargento Oldrey no primeiro horário da manhã do dia seguinte. E jogou-se em sua cama, pensando em todos esses anos a qual fora adotado pela senhora do restaurante, hoje chamada por ele de mãe.  
Eles se mudaram de Xangai um ano depois. Ele ajudava ela com o restaurante, fazendo um pouco de tudo após a escola, a qual Chyeko exigiu que frequentasse. Foi quando ela chegou com um bilhete na mão onde dizia ter um lugar onde pessoas especiais estavam vivendo sem precisar se esconder, uma vila do lado norte da China oculto pelas montanhas. Depois de averiguar a existência e as intenções, ele e sua mãe se mudaram. Após uns meses de se instalarem na vila, montaram seu restaurante, o primeiro e único do local até hoje.  
Hideo sentiu-se sonolento, olhou para vela que não apagou, invocou a chama até ele que veio flutuando e pousou em sua mão. Ele a olhou e tamborilou em seus dedos a pequena chama como se fosse uma moeda. Ficou ali por alguns minutos brincando com ela, até o momento em que seus olhos se renderam ao sono. Seu último movimento foi colocar a chama entre os dedos indicador e polegar, como se segurasse mesmo uma moeda, e fecha-los, apagando-a e com ela apagando seu dia, entrou no abismo profundo de um sono lento e aconchegante.


End file.
